


Hello Little One

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Only feels, Soulmates, finale fic, no birth scene, no sex here kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Sam’s been sick with grief since the pyre. Since the barn. Until Jack showed up he had no reason to think it was anything other than that.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 316





	Hello Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Love and devotion to Amanda for the speedy read thru and beta. The entire fic was written and edited on my iPhone, so anything remaining mistakes are my own.  
> I don’t usually mpreg but... well. I think it was called for.

He’d lost track of the days since Dean…. since Dean. He’d been sick, miserable, sleeping too much. Going through the motions, him and Miracle. They slept curled together in Dean’s bed, unable to even change the sheets, needing what lingered of his scent.

One morning he woke up and didn’t immediately feel the nausea that had been consuming his waking hours. He showered but when he went to wrap his towel around his waist, it was too small. He looked down to see that he had a belly, for the first time since he was a chubby twelve year old. The nausea returned and he barely made it to the toilet. As he sat there trying to catch his breath he felt the strangest sensation in his stomach. Like… bubbles. But not gas. He chuffed out his first laugh in too long at the thought that he knows gas, and this isn’t that. 

He pulled himself out of the bathroom and wandered into Dean’s room, pulling a pair of soft pajama pants out of the drawer and sliding them on. He and Miracle made their way towards the kitchen when the wards blinked in and out and he had to bring a hand up in front of his face to see in the sudden, blinding light.

“Jack?” He asked, his voice clogged with disuse. Jack gave his familiar smile and raised a hand, palm out.

“Hello.”

The grief came anew, fresh and just as painful as it had been in the barn. He felt the anger too, bright and sharp, as he tried to make his voice work.

“What… how… why?” Sam sobbed, unable to step forward but Jack came towards him and embraced him. Jack gently guided a sobbing Sam through the labyrinthine hallways of the bunker until they were at the door of Dean’s room and Sam’s tears started anew.

He let Jack guide him down onto his side on the bed, clutching Dean’s pillow to his face, trying to bring the scent of his brother into his body.

“It was his time. He needed to go. He deserved to rest.”

“DONT I? DONT I DESERVE TO REST? DONT I DESERVE TO BE WITH HIM?” Sam yelled, voice ripping from yelling through the tears.

“You do Sam. You do. But I can’t force your time to come. You have something very important to do, which is why I’m here.” Jack stroked a hand down Sam’s back and Sam let the anger go, feeling it leave him like a physical thing.

“I’m so tired of having important things to do Jack. So tired.” Sam snuggled into the pillow and turned watery eyes up at the boy he’d thought of as a son.

“I know. I understand. But the knowledge has to be passed on.” Jack paused, looking thoughtful as his eyes scanned the room, the last physical remnants of Dean. He smiled. “The bloodline has to be passed on.”

Jack placed a hand on the slight curve of Sam’s lower belly.

“... what?” Sam asked, his tears drying as he turned himself on the bed and sat up.

“Your blood, Sam. Yours and Dean’s. It needs to be passed on.” Jack’s hand glowed where it sat on Sam’s stomach and Sam felt it expand. He felt… movement.

“What are you saying? What did you do to me?” In less than a second, Sam banished the impossibility of it. Impossible had been his life.

“The DNA that you shared with Dean from the night before he died, it’s now a baby. It’s inside you Sam, can’t you feel the life of it?” Jack’s eyes were fixed on Sam’s stomach like it was a thing of wonder.

“Jack… I know you were only alive with us for a couple years but you know that men can’t…” Sam trailed off, unwilling to say the words aloud. Unwilling to even think that he might have a piece of his brother in his body, growing.

“Oh I know. But one of the universes that Chuck created and destroyed had some interesting human physiology. I borrowed some, once I had his knowledge of it.”

Sam looked down at his stomach, his mind totally blank. 

“But I need medical care and how… how?” Jack smiled.

“There needs to be a Dean Winchester in the world, Sam. I can’t explain why, I just know it to be true. I’ll be watching over you myself. I don’t know anyone else that could handle this for us. It won’t be a full forty weeks. Nothing about this pregnancy will be normal by human standards. I’ll come once a week. Help him grow. Help you with anything you need. In the end, your important job is to raise Dean, like Dean raised you. Full circle. Balance in all things.”

Jack stood and gently eased Sam back down onto the mattress. Sam let it all happen, unable to think. Unable to do anything but hold his hands wonderingly over his belly, cupping the little, living piece of Dean he had.

“I will make sure your kitchen stays full. You will read, and relax, and take better care of yourself and your baby and your dog, than you ever have before.”

With a scratch behind Miracle’s ear and another one of his customary smiles, Jack was gone.

The first week between Jack’s visits passed in a blur for Sam. His nausea, which he assumed was morning sickness, passed completely, leaving him constantly hungry.

He bundled up in the fall air and took Miracle for long slow walks in place of his usual runs. He felt a little silly but he slipped into the pharmacy and bought pregnancy tests and candy, the one thing that Jack neglected to add to the stocked kitchen.

He took all of the tests, two different kinds, and laid them across the counter as he watched the time tick away on Dean’s watch.

Every one of them came back positive.

After Jack’s second visit, Sam stopped questioning. He tucked the Impala into the garage and started using one of the other cars that was easier for him and his new bulk to get in and out of. Every time he returned to the bunker he ran his hands reverently over the lines of his brother’s car.

Jack’s fourth visit, Sam grew bigger than he thought possible. He stared down at his stomach in wonder as Jack sat back across from him and smiled gently. Sam smoothed his hands over the roundness of his belly in wonder. He opened his mouth to ask Jack about how far along he was in normal gestational time but there was a tiny bump against the palm of his hand.

“He moved. He kicked me I felt it.” Sam was crying, the hormones surging through his body catching up to him again in the moment.

“Come, feel.” He grabbed Jack’s hand and placed it where the tiny  _ bump-bump _ was coming from and Jack’s grin grew.

“I fixed heaven.” Jack offered and Sam knew it was the only thing that could draw his attention away from the baby inside him.

“What do you mean?” He wanted to ask how Dean was, he needed news of his brother like he needed air to breathe.

“Heaven was never meant to be individual, closed off rooms of memories. I tore down the walls. Opened it up. Souls simply live in happiness now. Anything they could want or need to dream up is there. It’s better now. It’s not a jail anymore. People are together. It’s a lot like earth but… happier.”

Sam shuddered out a long exhale and nodded, sitting back and letting the chair support his tired back.

“That’s great. I… can you tell me… I want to know…” Sam blinked and looked down. He did want to know more than anything. But asking was harder than he’d expected.

“Time is a little different up there. They don’t experience the passage of time like we do on earth.” Jack paused and looked unsure for a second, nodding to himself, “what would be a lifetime for you, would be just a… Sunday drive down a long, winding road for them.” Jack stood and smiled. “Just one or two more visits, I expect. He’s good, healthy, happy. And he loves you so much.”

Sam felt his soul settle at Jack’s parting words. A Sunday drive. He knew what Jack was telling him. He pushed himself out of his chair and made his laborious way out to the garage. He started for the passenger side but changed his mind at the last minute, opening the driver’s side door and slipping onto the familiar bench seat.

The Impala with its rolled up windows was the only place that retained Dean's scent any longer. Sam breathed in deep, trying to pull the air into his lungs to penetrate his body. He felt a kick and grinned, letting his breath whoosh out. He felt another one, this one sharp and almost painful and it made his back bow out till his rounded belly accidentally hit the horn. He laughed and cupped his stomach.

“Hey my love. You wanna hear about your daddy?” He felt a quick  _ bump-bump-bump _ against his hand and took it for an enthusiastic yes.

“Well, first of all, you need to know that your daddy was a big damn hero.” As he talked he felt a sense of peace and love surround him.

Jack’s final visit came not a moment too soon. Sam had been in pain for about 24 hours when he felt Jack’s presence in the bunker.

“In labor, I see?” Jack asked nonsensically as Sam lay on the bed, panting with his stomach squeezing and releasing with nowhere for the baby to go.

“Yes. Please. How… how are we going to do this?” Sam panted, spreading his legs for a push that was going to do nothing.

“Just like this.” Jack held up his hand as his eyes began to glow. Sam closed his eyes tight and braced himself for whatever pain he was about to endure but from one heartbeat to the next, the pain was gone. His body was back to the shape it had been before, just after Dean left him. He placed his hands on his flat belly, saw the outline of his abdominal muscles and felt a deep emptiness and sadness. He looked up when he heard an aborted cry.

Jack was standing where he’d been before Sam closed his eyes, but now he had a tiny bundle in his arms, wrapped in one of the soft blankets that Sam had bought for his son.

“Hello little one. Welcome to earth.” Jack smiled and stepped forward and bent slightly to place his bundle on Sam’s chest.

Sam gasped and the sadness he’d felt melted away as he looked down into the emerald green eyes of his and Dean’s son. The emptiness remained but he supposed that was normal. 

“Hi Dean.” Sam felt tears of pure joy slip down the sides of his face.

“You shouldn’t have any pain anymore, but let me take him while you get up so you can get used to your body again.” Sam held back the helpless noise that threatened to spill from his lips when Jack lifted Dean off his chest.

“Come. I have one more gift for the two of you before I go.” Sam followed, trying to get his body to work like it should but he still felt off.

“It will probably take your hips the longest to get back to normal, but it won’t take that long.” Sam bumped into Jack and little Dean started at the movement but settled back down with a whispered hush from his literal god-parent. At that thought, Sam felt a burst of nervous giggle come from his lips and Jack flashed a smile over his shoulder, letting Sam know he heard and appreciated the joke. 

“Grab my shoulder.” Jack said and as Sam placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder he closed his eyes. He’d had enough surprises for a lifetime but he would accept this last one from Jack without hesitation.

He felt a cold but gentle breeze and weak winter sunlight on his face and tipped his head back to catch more of it. His walks for the last couple weeks had been mostly necessity, not getting to appreciate the outdoors as much as he’d liked due to the changes in his body.

When he finally opened his eyes they were in a nice yard, with some trees in front of a log cabin looking house. It was a quiet but not deserted street, Sam could hear cars nearby and saw a glimpse of children on a playground in the distance.

“This is for you. I wasn’t sure about the location at first but something inside me knew it was right. Especially considering Dean’s birth date.”

Sam cocked his head and tried to count the days, but he’d not paid attention to the date in so long he had to admit that he was completely puzzled.

“Ah. November second.” Jack smiled and began to walk to the house as Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and followed.

“Everything in balance. Everything comes back around.” Sam nodded at that and let Jack usher him inside the house. “Speaking of, we are in Lawrence, not far from where you and Dean were born. Mary used to take Dean to the playground you saw when he was small.”

Sam closed his eyes again at the onslaught of emotion but a small sound from his son had him quickly opening and deciding to have those feelings later.

“I do believe Dean is hungry.” Jack passed the baby back to Sam and strode through the comfortable living room into the kitchen. Sam saw a fireplace with a mantle and so many pictures off to his right and a dining room to his left but he held off exploring as Dean was working himself up to a yell. His little face was red and his toothless mouth was open wide, his weak little voice making Sam’s heart hurt like a physical thing.

“Here you go.” Jack was holding a bottle out at arms length, clearly unsure of how to handle the next part. Sam held the bottle in the only way that made sense and it took Dean almost no time to latch on and start drinking.

“I’m so clueless at all of this. I bought some blankets and clothes and stuff but I feel like there’s so much I didn’t get. And a house? This house?” Jack laid his hand on Sam’s back and guided him back into the living room, helping him settle onto the couch. A semi-circle curved pillow was slipped under the arm cradling Dean’s head an instant later.

“I spoke to a few people to make sure that you would be okay. To make sure that I got the things you would need. Jody and Donna, who are eager to know when you’re settled in so they can come visit. They don’t know you carried the baby, but they may ask. I was vague.”

Sam nodded, understanding, and turned to look down at his son. Dean had fallen off the bottle, his tiny mouth slack with sleep. He lifted the bottle away and set it on the table.

“I also talked to Mary. I was less vague with her but she seemed nothing but happy. Incandescent even.” Jack clearly saw the unvoiced questions on Sam’s face. “Yes, your father was there, and he knows. No, I didn’t see or tell Dean. That is for you and you alone.”

Sam nearly jumped when a baby swing popped into view next to his foot.

“He will be safe in there while I show you the house and explain the other things that you need to know.”

Sam settled Dean into the swing and buckled him in. It wasn’t till he straightened up and was looking down at the perfect sleeping face that he even noticed his hands were shaking.

Jack ushered him up the stairs, showing off decorated and fully furnished guest room, nursery and master bedroom, with a bed big enough for even him to stretch out without falling off.

“How?” 

“If I tell you, doesn’t it make it a little less special?” Jack asked with his signature grin. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and looked up at Sam.

“There are still monsters out there Sam. There are still people that need saving. I’m not going to tell you who to recruit or how to teach them, but there will always be a need for hunters. A need for the lore and knowledge inside the bunker, most of which you barely even touched. There is so much to be passed down, Sam. So while this house and these things and even Dean are my gifts to you, that is my mission for you.” Jack took a more serious tone. “You are the right person for this Sam. Truthfully the only one. I am aware of the responsibility it hangs on you and for that I am truly sorry but it has to be you, Sam Winchester.”

Sam slumped his shoulders but nodded, accepting. Jack stood and stepped into Sam’s personal space, holding his arms out for a hug.

They embraced with no words. Just a tight hug. Jack stepped back and away. 

“Goodbye Sam.”

“Bye Jack.” And in a small wave of light, Jack was gone and Sam was alone in a new house with a newborn downstairs.

It took a week for Sam to feel totally comfortable in the house. He added some standard warding and habitually salted the windows and doors. He put Dean in the stroller and walked him around the neighborhood. He found the Impala in the garage along with the car he’d taken to using every day; it was a little bit older but safer for a baby seat. He went grocery shopping. Finally, he called Jody and Donna, asking them to go to the bunker first, and get anything that was left behind.

They came in a whirlwind, with bags and bags of new things for the baby and suitcases full of his and Dean’s things from the bunker. They stayed and helped for a week as Sam worked on getting some sleep and enjoying the pleasure of their company.

The night before they were due to leave, Jody cooked dinner and they sat down at the table with a bottle of whiskey for the girls and water for Sam. He told them the truth about little Dean. About him and Dean. About soulmates and heaven and Jack. He held nothing back, not even his sorrow and pain at half his soul being gone from him.

“Oh Sam.” Jody blubbered as she fumbled her way up from her chair and around the table. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

He looked across at Donna, who was pouring another generous helping of whiskey into her glass. He watched as she threw it back and took a breath.

“What you and Dean had…. it’s one in a hundred-million. One in a billion. If you’re expecting judgement just acause you were born biological siblings you won’t get it here.”

He sighed with relief and melted into Jodys arms.

Sam did the best he could to balance a normal life for Dean with training and educating hunters. He smiled one morning when he realized he’d become sort of like what Bobby was; organizer, researcher, teacher, and when needed a home base and field medic.

He took Dean to the park. They did homework at the dining room table. They played catch in their yard. On the weekends they traveled to Lebanon and the bunker, where Sam taught Dean and others about the lore. He also taught weapons safety and training and, when Dean hit fourteen, he also taught driving and car maintenance.

And every day he woke up and wished that his brother was with him. He didn’t allow for the grief to detract from his life, but he was waiting. He was waiting to rejoin his brother and feel his heart and soul become whole again.

When Dean was twenty six, Sam got a terminal diagnosis. There were no tears when he told his son, his strong, beautiful, grown boy. Dean accepted that Sam was going to refuse treatment. He was going to stay home, in their house, and live the rest of his life to the fullest.

Dean was off on a hunt when Sam collapsed in the living room, only to be found by neighbors after almost a full day. When Dean arrived home Sam was in a hospital bed in the living room, surrounded by pictures.

“It’s okay dad, you can go. You can go.” 

Sam closed his eyes with relief, knowing his boy would be okay. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he exhaled for the last time.

He was on a bridge. He was on a bridge in the most beautiful place he’d ever seen and his big brother was standing two feet away, looking out over the water.

“Heya Sammy” Dean turned and he was even more breathtakingly beautiful than Sam remembered. He took one step forward, matched by Dean, so they were toe to toe. He ducked his head and smiled.

“Dean.” 

He pressed into Dean's arms feeling whole for the first time in so long. He pressed his face into the side of Dean’s neck and took the first full breath he’d taken in too long. He felt Dean slide his hands up his neck and cup his face, pulling it away from his neck. They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling.

Finally, Dean pulled Sam’s head down and pressed their lips together, softly. Sam groaned from deep inside and tilted his head for a better angle to lick into Dean’s mouth.

They kissed on the middle of that bridge in the wilderness for long enough that Sam’s feet started to hurt and his cock was hard in his jeans.

“My baby brother, I love you so much.” Dean offered when they finally pulled apart.

“I love you too, big brother. I have so much to tell you. But what have you been doing while you waited for me?” Dean linked their hands together and tugged him towards the Impala, waiting at the end of the bridge just for them.

“Well, I didn’t want to visit anyone without you so I just went for a drive. Didn’t wait long at all.”

  
  



End file.
